Star Trek: Neptune's Gift
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: A young Lieutenant Commander faces a tough decision after the death of her fiancé as she searches for a sign from the ancient gods of Earth's past


_**Star Trek:  
**__**Neptune's Gift**_

Stood alone on the beach as the cool evening breeze blew over her, she looked up at the night skies and took in a deep breath of the air as it washed off the ocean before her and blew through her long black hair which flowed down her body like a waterfall as it reached her lower back and almost clung to the thigh length summer dress she wore, given to her by an Ambassador two years earlier in recognition of her work with Starfleet. Made specifically for her, from the rare and prized material known as Tholian Silk it fit her every curve as the white material hung from her tiny figure and gently flowed in the breeze as her eyes drifted across the skies above as the Lunar Colony arose from the horizon slowly casting a beautiful glow onto the calm ocean surface before her. She could almost imagine what the skies would have looked like centuries ago before Starfleet had even existed. High above the moon, from her perspective, the vast Earth Spacedock reflected the light from the star at the centre of the system almost out shining the stars behind it as it slowly drifted in its orbital path across the night sky.

Taking yet another deep breath, she brought herself back from her dreaming as she slowly sat on the cool sands for the very reason she had once again returned to this spot, it was too reconsider her career with Starfleet. Since her last assignment onboard a Nova Class Science Vessel had cost the lives of several officers and enlisted crew at the hands of the former enemy known as _The Dominion_; she had thought long and hard as too whether or not she should continue with her Starfleet career or take up the many offers she had been given from civilian positions.

While returning to Earth after a short survey mission, the USS Neptune had been attacked by two Jem'Hadar fighters, if not for the timely arrival of the USS Centaur; the vessel would have been easily destroyed. However, the cost of life onboard the small vessel was nothing if not heavy. From a crew of 80 officers and enlisted, 15 where killed including the Captain, First Officer and much of the command staff. As a Lieutenant Commander, on her way towards the bridge during the attack, she had little choice but too assume command from engineering after the destruction of the bridge itself, a destruction that caused the death of the First officer, Chief of Flight Operations and her fiancé. It was well known amongst that when they returned to earth, the two officers would have married and leave the ship for a new assignment onboard a vessel of which her husband-to-be would assume command giving her the posting as Second Officer and Chief of Flight Operations.

Taking a deep breath, tears flowed from her eyes as she wept openly for the first time in weeks on what would have been her wedding day and the most proud day of her life, as she would finally become a married woman and Mrs Charles Watson. Throwing her arms around her legs she screamed out loud towards the ocean before her as if asking the ancient gods of the ocean for some sign of what to do next, asking for any guidance or wisdom which the ancient cultures of earth had once done.

Slowly, the cooling ocean washed over her feet as she looked up into the waters and nodded slowly in response to what she saw as a sign from the ancient gods. Standing slowly, she walked deeper into the ocean as the waters passed her knees and continued up her slender body as the material flowed around her. Now she knew what she had to do, she wanted nothing more then too join her husband-to-be in the afterlife and be finally reunited for all eternity. Slowly, the water washed up her body as her dress clung to her body and revealed her delicate figure to the ancient gods themselves. Quickly, she tore off the dress and threw it into the ocean before her as she wept with anger. Yet, below the surface of the ocean, a simple glinting caught her eye, a familiar shape she had seen her entire life. Smiling slightly, she pushed her hands under the water and picked up the shape, washing the sands from the arrowhead style design, she laughed aloud while squeezing the shape tightly with her left hand as she stood waist deep in the ocean before her, while her naked form shivered slightly from the cool evening air.

Looking up towards the stars once more, she laughed past her own tears as she spoke.

"_I hear you, I hear you Charlie. Thank you_…"

Slowly, the ocean waves washed over her as she looked down at the old style Starfleet insignia in her hand. The tarnished gold arrowhead with a small five-point star inside and a large gold ring behind set on top of a rectangular shape, which glistened in the light as the waves, washed her dress back towards her. Picking up the dress, she pulled on the wet fabric which clung too her body like a magnet as she walked out of the ocean with a large smile upon her face. A smile, which indicated a new found love of life and a recognition of her family's long history with Starfleet, a history that dated back before the birth of the Federation itself.

Two days later…

After turning down the many offers from civilian contracts, she finally arrived onboard her next assignment. Materialising on the transporter platform. She smiled as she was greeted by her new Commanding Officer.

"_Captain Walsh, Commander Elizabeth Monroe… reporting for position as First Officer and Chief of Flight Control_"

"_Welcome onboard Commander. I trust that I do not need to give you a tour of this vessel?_" He said with a large smile.

"_No sir, I am more then familiar with the USS Neptune sir. Billy, good to see you again_" She said with a smile to the transporter chief.

"_You too ma'am. I must admit, I was shocked when I hear you where returning_"

"_Let's just say… I asked for guidance from the gods and they replied_" Elizabeth replied with a wink.

Both the new Captain and the transporter operator frowned slightly as she stepped off the platform and shook the hand of the Captain as she laughed slightly.

"_Sir, I'll do my best to fulfil the role left by my predecessor. He was a great man sir, he will be sorely missed_"

"_I know that you where due too marry Commander Watson. You have my condolences Miss Monroe_" The Captain replied with respect.

"_Thank you but that is in the past sir, and call me Eliza… If you will excuse me sir, I have to check that my belongings have arrived in my old quarters_"

"_Of course Eliza, report to the bridge as soon as you are ready Commander, we launch tomorrow morning 0730 hours_"

"_Aye sir, Billy!_"

Almost drifting past the Captain, she left the transporter room as the Captain and transporter Chief watched her leave with a slight smile on their faces. Slowly, the Transporter Chief walked towards the Captain as he spoke with respect.

"_That one is trouble sir. She's a great officer, but I very much doubt you'll be able to control her_"

"_I know, but I guess it is going to be fun finding out Chief_" The Captain said with a slight laughter in his voice.

Entering the small quarters she once shared with her late fiancé, quarters which seemed to be much larger then she remembered, almost empty despite the furniture, wall hangings and personal belongings which had been delivered and awaiting unpacking. Slowly, Eliza walked towards the first bag, which had been placed, on the small chair facing the window, which overlooked the interior of the vast Spacedock complex, and a much larger Federation Galaxy Class Starship hung motionless between the far Spacedock wall and the tiny Science vessel. Although the much larger ship seemed too close for comfort, it seemed like merely an illusion due too the enormous size of the ship.

Slowly unzipping the bag, the first thing she picked out was an old holo-image of herself and her late fiancé on the bridge of the Starship after he proposed to her. Placing the holo-image carefully on the small desk at her left, she once again reached into the bag and removed a small wooden frame, similar too the one which held the image of herself and her late fiancé. Inside the handcrafted frame was the old Starfleet emblem she found on the beach two days earlier. Holding the frame close too her chest, she smiled as she placed the frame carefully next to the photo of herself.

After finally unpacking the remainder of her belongings, the long day had turned into night on the ship, after using the shower in her quarters; she walked through her private quarters towards the small desk which doubled as the office of the First Officer. As she sat, the leather chair felt cold against her naked body as she shivered slightly before beginning her first duties as First Officer, reviewing the files of the new transfers either unaware or not concerned that she could be seen by anyone looking in her direction from the large Galaxy Class Starship next to the small ship. After reviewing the personnel files of the twenty-five new officers and crew, she retired to sleep not in the large double bed she once shared, but on the small leather like sofa next to the window.

Awakening early from her four hours sleep on the sofa, Eliza stood and stretched her back and arms before taking up her morning routine. Fist taking yet another shower before eating her usual breakfast and drinking two cups of strong black coffee, Eliza dressed in her duty uniform before walking towards the bridge to begin her first day as First Officer of the USS Neptune, their first assignment was too assist with a patrol of the Demilitarised Zone, newly re-established after the end of the war between the Federation Alliance and the Dominion.


End file.
